1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward washers for golf balls and, particularly, toward a relatively small compact ball washer which can be held in one hand by the golfer and easily carried on his person or attached in some convenient fashion to the golf bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following is a list of prior art U.S. patents on portable golf ball washers which applicant is presently aware of:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,119,533, 3,583,016, 3,271,802, 3,678,526, 3,380,095, D 233,361.
In the prior art, as illustrated by the above-identified patents, the chamber for holding the cleaning fluid and the ball cleaning chamber are one in the same. One difficulty with that type of arrangement is that since access must be had to the fluid holding chamber for inserting and removing the golf ball for cleaning it is very likely that fluid can leak out of the chamber such as when the ball washer is stored away in golf bag and the bag should be tossed about such as when moving or carrying it about with the ball washer inside. Another problem is that the cleaning fluid becomes contaminated from the dirt, etc. which is cleaned off the golf balls and the residue stays in the cleaning and fluid holding chamber. This requires the fluid to be periodically replaced and the chamber cleaned out.